More than friends
by salvatore1864
Summary: Naruto gets done training and goes to find Sasuke. Once Naruto finds him and invites him over to play video games, feelings for one another are over flowing. Naruto and Sasuke find out that they both have feelings that neither knew about. One-shot. YAOI! enjoy! I would also like to that all of my reviewers, subscribers and people who have Favorited this story! Means a lot to me!


**Soooooo...This is a one-shot and it is Sasu/Naru if you don't like it don't read! First off I would like to thank and give credit to my wonderful Beta reader MysteryWoman89 for helping me and being awesome, she writes wonderful stories so go check her out. And I would like to thank and give credit to the creator of the pic I used. It is from deviantart and the username for the person is ~SasuNaru-Otakus she is a great drawer check her out too and this is my first rated M so be nice. Also review if you like it, if you don't I'm sorry...So read and enjoy!**

* * *

The wind ruffled the spikey pieces of bright yellow hair that belonged to Naruto Uzumaki, who was now finishing his fourth bowl of Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto payed the owner and thanked him. He made his way to the training grounds already knowing that Kakashi was going to be late. Again.

Naruto had trained for thirty minutes on his own before Kakashi showed up. Looking even more lazier than when Naruto saw him yesterday.

''Oh, Naruto...you are slightly early today...he he.'' Kakashi said not bearing the thought of taking his eye off of the book. Naruto rolled his eyes at the man with the grey spikey hair and mask. Kakashi of course had one of those books in his hand. The pervy books that pervy Sage writes.

''Maybe it seems I am early because you, ARE LATE AGAIN!'' Naruto said throwing his fist up at Kakashi. Naruto rolled his eyes as Kakashi didn't even bother letting go of his book...or even pay one bit of attention to him. Naruto jumped up in the air throwing three shurikens at a tree. Making them hit off each other and hit the middle of each target.

Naruto was distracted when he heard a giggle come from Kakashi. Which he was almost sure it wasn't for something funny. That made Naruto slightly wonder about Kakashi. After Naruto got over his distration, he trained for a couple more hours then went to find Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto was lucky that he knew were Sasuke's favorite place was. The dock out by the lake. He would often find him out here at night also. Just staring into the lake with those cold Uchiha eyes. Naruto found him at the exact spot and began running down the hill screaming Sasuke's name.

''Sasuke! Whatcha doing buddy?'' Naruto said as he grew close to Sasuke. The Uchiha sat in his usual position. Legs half up. Elbows on his knees. Hands crossed infront of his mouth staring at something. Naruto dropped down beside Sasuke and continued to poke him in the shoulder until Sasuke slapped his hand away in the blink of an eye and went back to his position.

''OW!'' Naruto said drawing his bottom lip out in a pout.

Naruto had convinced Sasuke to at least come over to his apartment to play video games. The walk was silent to the outer world. Though it was observant in Naruto's mind. Mostly observing Sasuke though.

The way the light glistened off of his face. Showing his spikey sleak back hair. So pitch black that it had girls and even Naruto fawning over it. Naruto would never admit it but he had a crush on Sasuke. Ever since they allowed him back in the village. From returning out of Orochimaru's grasps. If it wasn't for Naruto, he wouldn't be alive.

As much as anyone would hate him for it he was not going to let Sasuke die. Sasuke, as much as some people would not like to accept it, was...**is** Naruto's best friend and Naruto wouldn't let anyone harm him. Even at the risk of his own life. Sasuke would more in likely never know how Naruto feels. But one time...just once Naruto would love to tell Sasuke that to him...his life is more precious to him than his own.

Upon arriving at Naruto's apartment Naruto walked in after Sasuke. Observing his ass. Naruto gave a smirk. Sasuke sat quiet on the couch while Naruto played Modern Warfare. It was Sasuke's turn and he looked around shyly making sure no one else was around before actually getting in to the game. Naruto observed him as he played. The way his muscles in his arms tightened as he hit a button hard. Naruto sat down beside him and picked up the other controller switching it to co-op mode. During playing Naruto and Sasuke was shoving and pushing.

After the match Sasuke and Naruto was in deep conversation when Sasuke had actually shed a single tear. Naruto was so suprised at the sight that he scooted closer to Sasuke and began rubbing his arm.

''Sasuke are you ok?'' Sasuke slapped the hand away and looked Naruto in the eye.

''I'm fine twerp.''

''That wasn't fine Sasuke.'' Naruto said and scooted forward some more causing their feet and knees to touch.

''Fine, I was thinking about my parents and Itachi. All the stuff that has happened over the years. And i-it just got to me. But if this gets out to anyone Naruto Uzumaki I will end you.'' Naruto nodded as he held his arms open for a hug. Sasuke pushed him back to where he was pinning Naruto to the ground. Naruto didn't like this. His friend was getting happy. And if Sasuke found out.

Sasuke stood up unaware that during the process Naruto kicked him in the butt. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's sleeve and pulled on it until Sasuke finally turned around. Naruto rose up still hanging onto the sleeve. He forced Sasuke to look at him. Forced him to stand still. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's stomach and attached himself. This caught Sasuke off guard as he tried to pull away. He finally realized that it would be no use. Sasuke gave in and put all of his worries and his reputation of being cold aside. He would never do this for anyone. Only Naruto, and only Naruto because through everything he was the only true friend he had. The only one that was there for him when he was alone. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and hugged him tight. Naruto could feel the tears on his shoulder from Sasuke.

Naruto began to rub Sasuke's back. Comforting his friend. Sasuke layed his chin on Naruto's shoulder.

''I'm...I'm worthless.'' Sasuke said meaning for only himself to hear it. But Naruto over heard and that ignited him. He jerked Sasuke back to were their faces were only inches apart.

''No!'' Naruto yelled loud enough to were it made Sasuke cringe.

''Sasuke Uchiha you are FAR away from worthless. Don't ever let me hear you say that again. Sasuke as much as you might not believe it. You mean so much to me. You are my best friend. I care so much for you Sasuke...so much that your life is so much more important to me than my own. You mean everything to me Sasuke. You was my friend when no one else would even look at me. You was the one that saved me when we fought Haku. You mean the world to me and nothing or no one is ever going to change that.''

_'Finally' Naruto thought. 'I finally got that off my chest after holding it for years.' He thought. And every word he said was the truth._

Sasuke was standing as still as a tree, eyes big and mouth opened. He couldn't believe what he had just heard Naruto say. Naruto was crying. Crying over him? Sasuke didn't believe it. He broke down. What Naruto said got to that heart that was wrapped in so many layers of rock and steel. Naruto shaddered all of the layers. In only a few minutes.

Sasuke and Naruto was standing a foot apart. Crying, both shocked at the images they thought they would never see. On Sasuke's move he reached out and grabbed Naruto's collar. Naruto was shocked.

''Sasuke what are yo-'' before Naruto's mind could comprehend what was happening he felt pressure on his lips. Not to hard but it was there. Naruto hadn't noticed but his eyes were closed he opened them to see Sasuke's face so close to his. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. It was Sasuke's lips. Sasuke's hands that had Naruto's body pressed so tight to his that it was hard for Naruto to breathe.

Finally Naruto come to his sences completely. He wrapped his legs around Sasuke and wrapped one hand around his neck and one made it's way up Sasuke's chest, neck and finally finding home in his soft to the touch jet black hair. Naruto finally getting his answer to what his hair felt like. Sasuke untied Naruto's headband as Naruto undid his. Tossing them across the room. Both nestling their hands in each others hair and on each others back.

Sasuke bent back on the pressure he was putting on Naruto's lips. As if he was afraid that if he puts to much pressure he will shatter Naruto. As if Naruto was fragile. Naruto nibbled on Sasuke's bottom lip. Bringing blood to the surface. Naruto licked it off then continued to press up against Sasuke.

Sasuke pushed his tongue against Naruto's teeth telling him to open so he could nuzzle in. Naruto finally did. Sasuke explored ever crease Naruto had in his mouth. '_It feels amazing.' _Sasuke thought to himself. Sasuke quickly after entering Naruto's mouth, disposed of his shirt. Running his hands up Naruto's tanned and muscular chest. Never departing from Naruto's mouth. During this steamy makeout session, Sasuke had carried Naruto from the living room to his bedroom and was now standing in the middle of the room. Sasuke had to practically pry Naruto's arm and legs off of him so he could toss Naruto onto the bed as he ripped his shirt off and slung it into a corner of the room.

Sasuke had closed the door to the bedroom and flipped the lights out. Finding Naruto in the bed. Continuing the makeout session that seemed to have been broken for what seemed like forever. Sasuke had already had Naruto's shirt and pants off. Rubbing Naruto's shaft from the other side of his bright orange boxers. Sneaking a bite or nibble on his hip bone. Naruto roamed his hands up Sasuke's chest twirking each nipple on the way up.

The only light was coming in from the big window above Naruto's bed. And that was all Sasuke needed to see Naruto's beautiful body layed out infront of him. '_I will never get enough of him.'_ Sasuke thought as he hooked his thumb at the waist band of Naruto's boxers ripping them away faster than Naruto could even begin to blush. Naruto realized he was exposed in front of his best friend. Naruto's face began to get even hotter as he caught Sasuke's gaze roaming over every inch of his exposed body.

'' This,'' Sasuke stated as his hand made its way to Naruto's cock and grasped it, bringing a moan from Naruto's lips. ''Is going to be one hell of a night.'' Sasuke finished as he bent down and bit on Naruto's nipple causing Naruto to bite down on his lower lip. Sasuke gave an evil smirk at the way his dobe look at him with half hooded eyes. _''Best night ever."_ Sasuke thought as he brought his lips down to meet Naruto's knowing that after tonight he was going to be the happiest man alive, Because he had the love of his best friend. _"My Dobe. My forever."_

* * *

**_Well I hope you liked it, like I said review and love Naruto/Sasuke_**


End file.
